


所以我說那個室友

by Akiswlf



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiswlf/pseuds/Akiswlf
Summary: YT仔和他室友的故事





	所以我說那個室友

**「Jae」 開台了：小打一下**

 

作為一個小有名氣的youtuber兼實況主，朴再興非常穩定的一個星期至少出一支片，同時週末晚上也一定會開台，平日的話看心情決定。

他的習慣一向是在他的「實況間」開台，雖然遊戲技術不怎麼樣（儘管本人不承認）但是反應有趣，而且貼近一般玩家不是技術不是那麼好的水平，也累積了一定程度的粉絲。

最後，作為一個看臉的時代，好歹他長得還不錯帥。

除了開台時幾乎都是打電動，朴再興在youtube上傳的影片五花八門，從美食到開箱，偶爾也有出遊的vlog等等。

 

今天開台的模式一如既往，對著自己的鏡頭畫面縮小了放在左下角，主螢幕放著今天要玩的遊戲主選單。顯然他開了台又不知道去哪了，小畫面裡只出現了他常做的那張電競椅，還有後面貼著幾張海報。

眼尖的粉絲一眼就可以看出來那是隔壁以打鼓出名的YT仔——Don所待的地下樂團的公演海報，上面寫的日期在一個月後。

「Hey, what’s up? This is Jae. 我剛去上廁所啦哈哈。」

人未到聲先到，Jae一面走過來一面坐到了電腦桌前，小小挪動了身體接著往後一指：「哈，剛才都看到了嗎？Don要開演唱會啦，大家有空去捧場一下吧，我也會去喔。」

接著停頓了一下：「嗯……遇到的話……方便的話可以合照。」

紫色實況台的留言區粉絲們開始刷起Jae愛用的那個表情符號：

『都這麼講了怎麼可能不去』

『堵起來堵起來！』

『我早就買好票啦哈哈』

『Google：（售票網站）』

「好啦，該工商的也工商了，今天要來打的就是這款……剛上的遊戲……我來研究一下……」

遊戲開始得先捏人物，Jae前前後後光是換造型就搞了快半小時，邊笑邊操作，瞇著他小小的眼睛唸了幾個留言：「眼睛太大……？別鬧了我眼睛超大好嗎？」

「不要，我才不要剛才那件紅衣服，醜死了。」

「你說有外掛？不不不我不搞外掛的。」

好不容易捏好了人物，接著又是不短的動畫過程。

「今天不是假日……喔對啊，遊戲來了我剛好有空想要趕快打就臨時開台啦。」

遊戲是自由視角的射擊遊戲：「你說會不會3D暈……？我是還好但我本來就不太會暈。」

「也許下次可以問問看我的室友。」

 

那是Jae第一次透露他有室友的事。

他開實況搞這行也好一段時間了，中間搬過幾次家，有過幾個室友，但現在這間大家一直覺得他是自己住的，不過說起來也只出現過他的實況間——還有上次上傳了幾乎要炸掉廚房的那次廚藝大挑戰裡有看過他不大的廚房，印象中完全沒有提過他的室友。

『室友？』

『Jae有室友？』

『你什麼時候有室友啦？女朋友嗎？』

「室友……？幹我剛才講出來了嗎？」

「好吧，瞞不了你們……對，我有室友。」

「男的好嗎！男的！不是女朋友我也想要女朋友好嗎！」

在這幾句話的回應時，Jae迅速的在遊戲裡死亡了，於是他沈默了幾秒：「嗯，Okay——」

「結束遊戲。重來。」他很是熟悉的操作頁面，他這種技術的人本來就容易死，大呼小叫幾聲之後認份的重來。

 

**「Jae」上傳了新影片：來看鼓打鼓**

 

他這次上傳了一部去看了Don樂團的演出的vlog，Don也有不少朋友有來，其中跟Jae的共通好友也不少，影片開頭Jae就花了不少時間一一介紹各個朋友，跟他們噓寒問暖，順便問問有沒有關於Don的八卦好講，再問問對他們團的看法，光是這樣也花了好長一段時間。Jae有自己剪影片的步調，這樣無趣的內容到也剪的引人入勝。

可是在得知Jae有個室友之後網友們紛紛當起偵探一般，內容好像沒有那麼重要了。

『在Jae旁邊那個人是不是就是他的室友？』

『好像一直跟著他呢』

「感情真好』

Jae沒有回這種留言，就單純任由粉絲們在下面胡亂猜測著，畢竟雖然有入鏡，但演唱會場合燈光黑暗，畫面不是太清楚，只能隱隱約約看到他跟在Jae的旁邊，挺瘦的，身高也不像Jae那麼高。不過Jae本來就是高於平均的存在，比他矮的人多的是。

這段影片除了Jae不知名的室友之外，大概就是他與知名cover主的互動最讓粉絲們激動了，一向不怎麼與其他Youtuber互動的Bang看上去跟Jae很熟，被一把勾住他的肩膀也沒有閃躲的意思，睜著大大的眼睛看向鏡頭認真的回答了問題。而最後幕後花絮更直接對於他們關係解惑。

「觀眾們一定會很好奇我為什麼跟你這麼熟，畢竟你平常都不會跟其他Youtuber互動的嘛。」Jae一手拿著攝影機，看向Bang。

「哦，因為我們大學同個社團啊，很熟的咧。」Bang也沒有避嫌，笑著用手肘戳了戳Jae的腰窩：「就是那時候組團認識的……還有Don嘛，我是主唱，再興的吉他彈得可好了。」

他回答了問題，接著看向鏡頭，一臉挑釁：「嘿，你們沒聽過再興彈吉他對吧？我聽過喔。」

影片到這裡結束，那天晚上在Google上打上Jae，空格，後面關鍵字會自己跳出「吉他」還有「組團」跟「Bang」。

『我昨天上了這星期的vlog啦，還沒看的快去看！尤其那些沒有去看Don超帥演出的傢伙們！』Jae在IG現時動態上po了一張由下往上拍的自拍照這麼寫著。臉下面是一隻比著剪刀的手，旁邊一排小字：「這是我室友，好奇吧哈哈」

 

『難道沒有那天有到的粉絲朋友嗎？拜託有沒有人拍到室友啊好想知道！！！！！』

Jae在網路上亂逛時看到社群網站上出現了這樣的討論串。

『沒有啊，在他旁邊的那個就是Bang啊，別猜了』

『可是Bang那天不是穿條紋嘛？那個人穿了全黑欸』

『而且Bang沒有那麼瘦』

『樓上好壞哈哈哈』

「我有一張，但超不清楚的』

接著那人po了一張三個人的背影照，分別就是Jae、Bang還有那個畫面裡經常出現的黑色身影。

『暈！！！！！真的就是室友嘛！！！！！！』

『是野生室友！！！！！！只有我好興奮嗎！！！！！！』

Jae不是很懂，對他們而言不就是室友而已嗎？有什麼值得這麼興奮的？他想了一下，又在IG上放了一張照片，下面丟了一個投票選項：『想看室友嗎？』『想！下次讓他入鏡！V.S.沒差，他誰？』

想當然耳，前者大勝。

 

**「Jae」上傳了新影片：室友大公開**

 

Jae要公開室友的話，第一件事就是詢問他的意見。

影片裡他拿著攝影機，鏡頭朝下，畫面裡只有Jae穿著拖鞋的影像他拐了幾個彎，停在一扇門前面，他敲了敲門，門開了。

「幹嘛？」裡面的人問，聲音輕輕地，不高但好聽。

「觀眾想要看你，所以想說來問你願不願意露面。」Jae說。

「不願意。」

影片結束。

影片說明裡打了一句：『他只願意聲音出演』

觀眾：『室友聲音真好聽！』『室友唱不唱歌啊！』『先別提室友了，Bang上次不是說了要合唱嗎！敲碗！』

Jae又上傳了一張自拍，配文：『我看到你們的敲碗了，但影片產出需要時間質量才好你說是不是啊？』

 

**「Bang」上傳了新影片：Bang & Jae & Don Cover：Bad Boy**

**「Jae」上傳了新影片：Bad Boy Cover Behind**

 

Bang鮮少與人合作，通常他的畫面千篇一律就是他站在麥克風前，身後是他的房間。

從他的房間可以看得出來，整理的非常整齊，即使稍微露出來一角床鋪也能看到摺得整整齊齊的棉被，也從來沒有看過剛洗好的衣服算落在床上，或地上（附帶一提，這些經常在Jae的影片中看到）。影片的色調也都是很乾淨俐落的，加上Bang被戲稱為搖滾嗓、略帶沙啞的聲線吸引了不少聲控，同時給他一個「聲帶帥哥」的封號。

當然不是說他本人不帥的意思。

顯然這次拍攝場合並不是他家而是Don經常拍影片用的練習室，影片因為背景是黑色的吸音棉而不若往常的乾淨，不過為此Bang難得地穿上了一件淺藍色的寬帽踢，Jae倒是跟平常一樣精新打扮了，穿了破褲還有白色的和摻披著oversize的格紋襯衫，Don則是一百零一件白踢加運動褲，據他的說法是這樣打鼓方便。

他們的編制也簡單，曲子明顯是重新編曲過的，Jae懷裡抱著吉他，Don則坐在箱鼓上，Bang沒有用他平常用的立式麥克風，改用手握式的，跟Jae面前架著那隻一樣——顯然是租來的。

「當然啦，我們才沒有錢買那麼好的麥。」Jae看著幕後影片的鏡頭這麼解釋：「跟練團室借的啦！」

「謝謝JY提供場地讓我們錄製影片，如果有人需要相關的場地也非常建議來JY喔！」Don在一旁說，如果常看他的影片的人都會知道JY是贊助他練團室的廠商。「嘿，這是我的頻道，你不可以在這裡工商！」Jae笑著伸手去要打Don，被他躲了開來，「歡迎來*Y！」還朝著鏡頭張開了雙手。影片裡流暢的剪輯了一些他們練團的畫面，還有他們討論的場景。

「你要不要入鏡啦。」他們討論過不少次，場景也都不一樣，有時候就在JY練團室，有時候在Jae的房間，有時候會在Bang的家裡。其中一次在Jae家裡時，他轉頭看著鏡頭問。

「啊——才不要——」

鏡頭後面的人拉了長音說：「我沒有刮鬍子啦。」

有人認出來，這是當然的，他的聲音那麼好認，聲音的主人就是Jae只聞其聲不見其人的室友。這意味了一件事：他們的幕後影片是他室友拍的。

這期間Jae當然也拍了不少影片，也有做實況的，大概是知道Jae已經把自己的存在暴露出來不用介意，室友的聲音相當頻繁的出現在他的背景音裡，譬如喊他該吃飯，或是說著我要出門了這樣非常日常的對話。

之後最讓人沸騰的是有一次他出門採買的日常vlog，室友也一起去了，就在鏡頭外跟著。

他們那天要去的店裡他們家有些遠，Jae的鏡頭隨著腳步一晃一晃，聲音調大一點的話可以聽到一個不屬於他的聲音在哼著歌。

『是室友！』

那支影片下留言區多人連署Jae在跟Bang的cover後也邀請他的室友一起——感覺很好聽啊！

 

**「Jae」上傳了新影片：一起來去逛唱片行！**

 

整支影片相當努力的把室友切掉，甚至動用了愛心特效把他頭擋住，但是在一幕他拿著一張專輯遞給Jae時露出了手指上的刺青——

『我、的、天、我好像認識小室……！！！？？？』

一直室友室友的叫終究是不方便，網友們替他取了的小室的綽號，有時候Jae也會跟著這樣喊他：「小室啊，幫我倒個水。」

小室的身份很快就曝光了，在這樣資訊發達的時代，上網用到正確的關鍵字人肉一下都不是問題。

小室也算是個名人，只是有名的地方不太一樣，許多合唱團的伴奏、鋼琴老師，某大學音樂器碩士畢業，開過不少場演奏會，也曾經擔任過幾的歌手的鍵盤手。

 

「怎麼辦，你曝光了。」朴再興乾笑幾聲，指向電腦螢幕上顯示觀眾們的留言，還大膽的直接把搜索結果放上來簡直深怕有人不知道一樣。

「那就這樣吧，遲早的。」金元弼不是很在意，聳了聳肩：「我出門啦。」

「那下次影片你可以露臉了嗎？」

「如果我有刮鬍子。」金元弼沒有拒絕，一面彎腰用鞋拔穿鞋一面抬頭對朴再興吐吐舌頭做了個鬼臉。

「你有種就不要刮啊。」朴再興不甘示弱翻了一個白眼。

「啊好醜。」金元弼說完像是逃跑一樣的打開大門跑了出去。

「呀你小子！」

 

**「Jae」 開台了：純閒聊時間**

 

「大家有問題都可以發上來啊，我看心情好的話就會回答。」

他托著腮幫子看著鏡頭說，今天他用髮帶把頭髮全部固定住了，顯然沒有要打遊戲的樣子，螢幕也只是同步了他的電腦螢幕，還有聊天室。

「我前陣子出去玩啦，大家有follow我的IG的話應該都有看到，所以現在來修修照。順便聊天。」說完他舉起手伸個懶腰：「哦，第一題來了，炸牛肉好吃嗎？好吃，但沒有螃蟹好吃，我愛龍蝦。」說完他停頓了一下：「當然有肉都很棒。」

他一邊看著聊天室不斷向上跑動的留言一邊分心看照片速度慢了不少，「你們想看小室的照片嗎？」他說著點開了一張照片，是一張遠景，遠方有一個人，看不清楚臉。

「看不清？就是不想讓你們看清哈，反正你們不是也都找到他的照片了？」

「……想聽我跟元弼的故事？你們連名字都知道了喔？」

「好啦好啦你們拿這個名字去搜尋就可以發現他比我厲害太多了，這樣可以吧？」

「我跟他怎麼認識的？Don介紹的，我們剛好都在找房子。」

「他跟Don是碩士班同學。」

「元弼人很好，可以包容我的都很好。什麼叫你也知道？我很有自覺的好嗎。」

「缺點喔，」Jae露出一個明顯嫌棄的表情，非常的那種：「太黏人了。」

「欸欸不是啊，你們怎麼只想知道他的事，沒有想跟我聊的嗎？」

『我們太了解你啦』『感覺元弼比你可愛多了』『找過照片很帥欸！』『比你帥』

「……你們這是什麼意思？不行我要去喝點東西消消氣。」Jae一摔滑鼠起身走出了房間，幾分鐘之後拿了一杯東西進來，關了門坐下來：「他回來了，所以我耽誤了一點時間才進來。」

「『怎麼沒聽到聲音？』喔，我房間的隔音可好了，他在外面練琴你們也都沒有聽到不是嗎哈哈。」

「反正你們都知道啦，他琴彈得好，比我的吉他還好吧。」網路上應該有他彈琴的片段吧？Jae說著點開了瀏覽器，在Youtube裡鍵入了元弼，搜尋：「喔這個。」甚至有人做了個playlist，「他有錄過專輯，好像是碩士班的作業吧？那時候剛見面的時候他有送我一張。」

說完人又消失在鏡頭前，一陣翻箱倒櫃的聲音，開門關門的聲音，接著拿了一張用塑膠殼裝著的CD走了進來：「不然就放這個當今天的BGM吧。」

他把CD放在鏡頭前展示了，畢竟只是交作業沒有公開發行的CD，封面簡單地放了一張彈琴的黑白照，角落用英文寫了Wonpil’s playlist後面還有小小的年代數字，Jae有些笨拙地把盒子打開：「我真的不常放CD，大家體諒我一下……」他研究了一會電腦放音樂的光碟機，又處理了一下收音問題：「好啦，聽得到嗎？」

「遊戲？不，今天沒ㄖ有打算打遊戲，有的話可能晚點吧。但我比較想要唱高，還是你們想看打遊戲？」

問完他停頓了一下，等時差過去又看了一些留言：「是吧，唱歌。」

「不行，元弼晚點要出門。」

「乾爹送了新吉他，聲音不錯，等等跟大家工商一下。沒錯，工商仔上線。」

「不過等一下要先關台，我們要出去吃飯。」

下午開台的缺點，人都是要吃飯的嘛。

 

「好，我接受最後一個關於元弼的問題，然後我就要來聊這次去滑雪的事了。」

 

「……什麼時候可以看到兩個人同時一起實況？」Jae抓抓頭：「這真的要看元弼他的意思了，我隨時都可以啊。」

 

**「Jae」開台了：**

 

「等一下……我不太會用這個。」點開之後出現的聲音主人並不是頻道的所有者，觀眾們愣了幾秒才意識過來：『是誰？』『小室？』

「我幫你。」這聲音就是Jae了，接著聽到一陣麥克風移動碰撞的聲音又關了麥，沈默了幾分鐘之後才新打開：「抱歉，剛調整一下麥克風。」

「大家好，今天跟元弼一起開，但是現在這個地方不太適合開鏡頭所以只有聲音。」

他的麥克風好歹收音不錯，即使拿來錄一般cover曲也綽綽有餘，旁邊元弼碎碎念的聲音自然也被收進去：「就跟你說平常也要整理東西，每次回家就亂丟也不收才會這麼亂……」

「你知道你講這些大家都會聽到嗎？」

「哦？真的？那大家幫我督促他好嗎？叫他衣服穿完不要再丟在房間裡了，很臭。」

「……我今天這次實況絕對不留檔。」

「大家都有聽到嗎？拜託你們了，他的房間聞起來都有小狗的味道。」

「金元弼！你再說下去我就關台！」

「……你關啊？不是你拜託我來的嗎？」

沒有人想到原來在對室友中佔上風的會是元弼。

在這之前大家想著大概是那種脾氣暴躁兇巴巴跟溫柔體貼的組合，畢竟元弼的聲音聽起來很溫柔而且學音樂的總給人很優雅的刻板印象。

幾句話裡大家便能把他們的相處模式猜得沒有十足十也有七八成了，還行，可以，還能喜歡三十年，Jae一如既往的虛勢。

「好啦，回歸正傳。元弼今天答應我來跟我一起唱歌。」又吵了幾句，Jae才又重新湊近麥克風說了這麼一句：「我知道你們看不到畫面，讓我來給你們解說一下，現在我們坐在客廳的元弼的鋼琴連面，我呢，」他停了幾秒，撥弄了吉他：「拿了我的新吉他來了——」

有人配合的鼓掌，從剛才Jae還在彈吉他來看，拍手的應該是元弼：「好啦那我們開始吧。」

「我們都沒有和過，等等要是很爛的話不要怪我喔。」元弼又說了一句，才正式按下琴鍵，彈的是一首Travie McCoy和Jason Mraz合作的Rough Water，一開始確實有點分家，Jae也笑場了好幾次，終於才合了上去，「那下一首就來個I am Yours好了。」經過一首歌的調適，兩個人終於可以成功的合奏，一曲既終，元弼停了下來：「我跟你們說，我一直都覺得再興哥的聲音超像Jason Mraz的。」說完他自己笑了起來：「對吧，這時候該說什麼？贊同請留言嗎？是不是，哈哈哈。」

「欸，他們叫你唱歌。」

「唱歌？可是我很久沒唱了……行吧。」元弼想了想：「那我來唱這首。」

Crush的Sofa。「等一下我回憶一下喔，你們要體諒我，因為我很久沒有自彈自唱了。」

「第一次就學會跟觀眾撒嬌很不ok喔。」Jae在一旁碎碎唸著：「你們反應這麼熱烈是怎麼回事啊？下次我不開台啦，你們都去聽元弼唱歌就好啦！」

「哥打遊戲比較好玩啦，聽我唱歌一兩次就會膩了。」元弼應道：「好了，我開始啦。」

作為Jae的忠實觀眾多少聽過他唱歌，有時候不打遊戲，聊天聊到後來他也會抓起吉他簡單唱個幾首，再後來得知他大學時跟Bang組過團之後也不是那麼意外，只可惜那時影片不那麼流行，在網路上流傳的片段少之又少。他偶爾也會唱傳一些cover曲或是自創曲上youtube，對於他的聲音觀眾們是非常熟悉的，偏高，有種輕飄飄又輕柔的感覺。就這簡而言跟元弼有點相似，只是發聲共鳴不同的原因，讓他們兩個人的音色有著極大的不同。沒多久觀眾們開始鼓譟要兩個人合唱，也是意料之中的事，Jae沒有多做反抗，碎念了幾句就問元弼說要唱什麼。

「要不哥，我們來唱自創曲吧。」

這樣唱錯也不會有人知道，多好。

儘管立意令人不予置評，可結果是好的，觀眾們刷了一排大拇指的表情符號。

「這首是再興哥寫的。」

 

And I feel I'm going crazy

But I know I just can't live without you

 

**「Jae」 上傳了新影片：來幫元弼慶生**

 

「雖然你們看到的時候日子都已經過了，但還是祝元弼生日快樂吧。」Jae一開頭面這麼說：「我不會告訴你們他生日是哪天的，改天你們可以自己問他，然後我說服他開了頻道放他的cover曲啦，快感謝我。」

「好，我今天……他現在去廁所了，他還不知道我約他出來這裡是要幹麻，可能有猜到吧，反正我沒跟他講明。」

鏡頭又是從下往上拍的角度，從Jae大頭後面的背景可以看出來應該是間挺高級的餐廳，他用右手拿著鏡頭，左手靠在下巴上：「我們點好餐啦……在等他回來。」

「沒錯，這時候就要來猜看看他有沒有猜到是要來慶生的呢？朋友們請下注——啊他回來了。」

儘管沒有拍到元弼，但可以聽到椅子被拉開的聲音，有人坐了下來，又把椅子往前拉了一點：「哥在拍影片。」

「對啊，來跟觀眾打聲招呼。」Jae把鏡頭轉向他

「哈囉。」

這是元弼第一次直接入鏡，抿起嘴巴笑著向鏡頭揮了揮手：「今天有演出所以穿得很整齊。」他拉了拉身上那間黑色襯衫如此解釋。

餐點花了一點時間上來，因為不是重點通篇被快轉掉了，攝影機放在桌邊拍攝兩個人在餐桌上快速移動，桌上的食物飛快地消失看起來莫名有些搞笑。

他們吃的是西餐，直到上甜點時才恢復原速。畫面遠處看到服務生端了一塊蛋糕走了過來，上面插著蠟燭，意味為何十分明顯。

蛋糕放到元弼面前時他十分配合的捂著嘴大驚小怪地嚷嚷著說沒想到是慶生啊——「難怪哥會請這麼貴的餐，就知道沒有好事。」

「什麼叫沒有好事啊喂。」Jae伸手挖了一點蛋糕上的奶油抹到元弼臉上：「別騙人了，你怎麼可能沒有猜到。」

「對啊，這麼明顯，怎麼可能沒猜到。」元弼被抹了奶油還是咧著嘴笑得很開心的模樣：「哥不幫我唱生日快樂歌嗎？」

鏡頭這時被元弼拿起來朝著Jae拍，可能難得被別人這樣近距離拍攝，他有些窘迫，尷尬地拍著首唱完了整首生日快樂「親愛的元弼兒——生日快樂。」

他吹熄了蛋糕上的蠟燭，鏡頭被接回Jae的手上，另一手從角落伸了出去：「欸，生日禮物。」

元弼伸手接過了那絨布小盒子：「謝謝哥。」切了快蛋糕咬著叉子，笑起來連眼睛都瞇成一字型，眼角皺起好幾個小摺子。

影片在最後化成黑幕，上了一排字「生日快樂啊，元弼」。

 

**Jae上傳了一則新貼文**

 

「其實不是為了生日。

你說好。」

照片裡是Jae的左手握著那個絨布小盒，可以看到食指上銀色的戒指。


End file.
